peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Eggman's New Plan
Dr. Eggman's plan was foiled by Knuckles! Meanwhile, back at the ship, Vector was pacing around the ship in circles. The scientist was feeling ill because he had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping his head on the wall. He has a hot water bottle on his head and a red towel wrapped around him with his feet in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Knuckles the Echidna!" Eggman sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the scientist sneezed loudly before splashing his head in the hot water. He lifted his head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! my head!" Although his head hurt, it was nothing when came banging on the door, annoying Eggman. It was Scratch making that racket. He was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door with Grounder holding a bucket of nails. Coconuts came in with a hot water kettle for Scratch and Grounder to give to the scientist. Coconuts: Oh, a badnik's life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, boys!" Coconuts called out before Scratch and Grounder shushed him. "The poor doctor has a splitting headache!" Scratch said. "We mustn't annoy him." Grounder added. They didn't notice Eggman open the door as he banged the hammer hard on the scientist's head. The hammer vibrated with Scratch still holding it. Eggman, who was dazed, spun circles in his room and collapsed in his chair, completely dazed with one foot in the bucket and one foot out. Scratch and Grounder entered the room with the kettle Coconuts gave them and looked at Eggman. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Dr. Eggman smiled goofily. "Well, doctor, it's nice to see you smiling again!" said Scratch, as he put Eggman's other foot in the bucket. "Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats!" Grounder shook a thermometer, and put it in his mouth. "Oh, doctor, why don't we put to sea again?" Then Scratch put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. "You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble!" He and Grounder didn't know that he was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot as Grounder said, "Scratch and I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but Decoe told us that Bocoe told him that he heard that Knuckles has banished Angel." At this, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and Eggman bolted from his chair, screaming in pain because his feet were red-hot. "WHOHOHOHOA!" Scratch and Grounder fell backwards, and Eggman, who was very angry, grabbed them with the empty kettle over his eyes. "WHY YOU DODDERING NINCOMBOTS, I--''' But then, his anger turned to surprise as he slowly lifted the kettle from his face. "Did you say Knuckles has banished Angel?" "Aye-aye, your wickedness," Grounder said nervously. "Yes." "But why?" "On account of Amy, doctor," Scratch responded. "Angel tried to do her in, but Knuckles saved her. Angel's terribly jealous..." "Well, well!" Eggman said, with a scheming look in his eyes. "That's why we ought to leave, doctor," said Scratch. "This ain't no place for a respectable mad scientist." But Eggman had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Knuckles. Then Eggman had an idea. "THAT'S IT, SCRATCH AND GROUNDER! THAT'S IT!" "I'm glad you agree, doctor." Scratch said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," Eggman said, letting the towel fall on the floor. "My coat! My best lab coat!" "Aye, aye, sir," Grounder said, as he dressed Eggman in his lab coat. "The sooner we get going, the better." Scratch and Grounder moved Eggman to the mirror. "Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks!" he ordered, whacking Scratch and Grounder in the faces. "Aye, aye, your crookedness," said Grounder, as he got the scientist's case of hooks. "Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set, sir." Eggman took off his silver hook and replaced it with a gold one. He also put a shining ruby ring on the hook. "If we impress the girl doggie, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place." "Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, sir." Scratch informed him, as he and Grounder walked out the door, "Grounder and I will set our course..." But Eggman grabbed the robots with his hook. "And where do you think you are going?" Eggman asked, poking Scratch's beak. "To tell the boys we sailed the tide, sir." Eggman shook his head. "Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Angel, and bring her to me." Then he threw them down and yelled, "UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!!'''" The force of his yell, knocked the robots into their rowboat. "Aye, aye, sir." Scratch and Grounder said in unison, as they rowed to the island. Category:Fan Fiction